


Hearts Aren't For the Faint

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Crushes, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll never get the answer you want if you never ask the question. It's now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Aren't For the Faint

“Hey, Loki.”

The Demi-God was resting on a couch in the penthouse. He liked teleporting into Tony’s space and lounging there as it had ‘ _fewer chances for interruption_ ’. He’d asked the Mage why he didn’t just stay in his _room_ , but apparently his Lordliness required open windows and accessibility to a balcony.

Tony had given up protesting a month in and just got used to the other’s presence when he so _graciously_ let Tony enter his sanctuary and privacy bubble. Never mind that it was _Tony’s fucking floor_.

Their time had been spent in silence for a while, once Tony’s initial grumbling had stopped. Things might have continued like that if Tony hadn’t spotted Loki reading an engineering textbook one day and been forced to ask him what the hell he was doing.

Later, Tony twigged to the fact Loki had been reading it deliberately, prodding him for a reaction and letting him know he _could_ talk to Loki - even if sometimes he would be ignored.

The encroachment of Tony’s space soon became so normal that he forgot that it was ever strange at all. And maybe it was because the only person who’d done that before was Pepper, but Tony found himself handing Loki a drink one day and realising he was in trouble.

_I like him._

Not an altogether terrible thought to have until you applied it to a thousand year old Mage from space who thought mortals were beneath him.

Now, Tony would _happily_ get into place _beneath Loki_ , but he doubted he’d ever be given the chance.

Well, he could try at least? Because he was about to start ripping his hair out.

Loki didn’t even do anything overly _provocative_. He just... _was_ attractive. He couldn’t even take a seat badly; he sprawled with the elegance of, well, a Prince.

He was also _always around_ and Tony wasn’t the kind of guy who sat back and suffered in silence. He wasn’t the kind to suffer _at all_ unless it was for the greater good. Blue balls and a slightly aching heart were _not_ his kind of greater good.

Loki probably had tonnes of Asgardian babes after him anyway, so it wouldn’t be odd for him to add a mortal to the list, right? He was probably the Asgardian Tony Stark; hot, available and with a legion of fans after his body. Tony figured there were three options he could get to his declaration: Loki would either fuck Tony out of his misery, date them both into something that could make them really happy, or reject him. The third would mean Tony having to force himself back into platonic feelings.

It was okay. He needed to know either way. He could do this.

“Loki,” he called again, coming to stand in front of the Demi-God.

Loki flicked his eyes and attention away from the novel in front of him. “Yes?”

Oh good, he was in an ‘interruptible mood’ today. It wasn’t uncommon for him to spell Tony’s voice away if he wasn’t about to endure a conversation. He usually gave it back after Tony made rude gestures under his nose, but Tony also took the hint once he could speak again and left Loki alone.

God, he was so whipped.

“Did you merely come to stare at me?” Loki enquired, an edge of irritation slipping into his tone.

_Right. Now or never, Tony._

“I came to ask you out.”

Loki blinked. Tony blinked. There was a lot of silent blinking before Loki put down his book and leant back. “You have interest in _me?_ ”

“Um, yes?”

Loki’s gaze sharpened and Tony suddenly felt he was being analysed as a perspective lover, it was highly disconcerting.

“You are a prized bachelor on your world,” Loki finally said, “yet you strive for _me?_ ”

“Okay, I know you think mortals aren’t in ‘your league’ or whatever,” Tony actually used quotation marks with his fingers, partially because he thought Loki’s attitude was bullshit and also because he was actually _nervous_ , God help him. “And you probably have a fucking line off the Bifrost of people who want to date you but-”

“I don’t,” Loki interrupted simply and Tony frowned. “I have no ‘line’ as you put it for my favour. Even before the many disgraces of my name, I was never a prize. That’s why I’m curious as to your interest. Why me?”

Tony was not a subtle man. He was also not a man to let an opportunity pass him by. He smiled the smile that charmed news reporters into forgetting headlines and people of either gender into his bed. “How about I tell you over dinner? It’s a long list and it might take a while.”

A smirk curled Loki’s mouth. “How sly.”

“Depends,” and Tony did his best to swallow down his nerves, “did it work?”

Loki hummed before reaching out for his book and drawing it back. Tony was still tense until Loki finally answered, his eyes back on his page. “It did.”

Tony let out a breath, not even trying to hide it. The lack of ceremony made Loki look at him again with something endearingly startled as he seemed to register that his saying _no_ might have actually hurt Tony.

His lips formed a small ‘ _oh_ ’ of understanding and Tony knew that it could be dangerous for Loki to have worked him out. But somehow it didn’t seem too threatening, not when Loki ducked his head again and kept gaining a small, pleased smile every time he glanced over at Tony for the rest of the afternoon.

Tony was happy for him to look as much as he wanted. It meant Loki was interested and was giving him a chance - because Loki had said _yes_ and now Tony just needed to keep him saying it, to convince him that another date wouldn't hurt. That neither would a hundred.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Shock. _Horror._ Tony falls in love first here. IT WAS DRIVING ME BATTY THAT I DIDN'T HAVE DIVERSITY. Now I do - even if only in a drabble :P
> 
> I actually found this stupidly cute. Maybe, I'll have to switch it up a little more often? ;)


End file.
